1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a solar cell panel for electricity generation using solar energy, having a connector incorporated therein.
2. Description of Related Art
FIG. 5 shows one form of known solar cell panel 100 having a connector 110 for connecting with an external connector 120 provided on the end of cable K. The connector 110 is firmly fixed on the outer periphery of the panel 100 which is made of a pair of glass sheets 101, between which a plurality of solar cell elements 102 in a two-dimensional array are sandwiched. The solar cell elements 102 are electrically connected mutually in series or in parallel between the pair of glass sheets 101 by tape-like conductors 103, which are electrically connected with the connector 110 through a connecting sheet 105.
In the connecting sheet 105 a pair of thin ribbon-like conductors 106, which are arranged in parallel at suitable spacing, is sandwiched by insulation sheets 107. The conductors 103 from the solar cell elements 102 are electrically connected by soldering, etc. to the respective conductors 106.
Tape-like conductors 109 are electrically connected by soldering, etc. to the conductors 106 in the end area of the connecting sheet 105, and extend to the outer peripheral area of the panel 100 to be connected to the connector 110.
When the external connector 120 on the cable K is connected with the connector 110, the solar cell panel 100 is electrically connected to an external load or storage battery.
Generally, the electrical connection in connector 110 and external connector 120 is performed by locking together of positive and negative terminals inside the connectors. Thus a negative and a positive terminal are arranged in the housing of the connector 110, and electrically connected by for example soldering to the conductors 109 which extend from the outer peripheral area of the panel 100. However, space is required for connecting the conductors 109 and the negative terminal and the positive terminal inside the connector 110, which causes a problem that the whole shape of the connector 110 becomes large. This is unfavorable for design reasons, because the connector 110 itself is conspicuous when the solar cell panel is installed on the window frame or on the roof of a building, etc. If a large frame body is installed around the panel 100 to hide the connector 110, the effective area contributing to solar energy electricity generation is decreased.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,283,106 shows a single-pole connector mountable on a solar panel by engagement of a slot on the connector housing with a cut-out in a peripheral projecting flange of the panel. A strip-shape conductor protrudes from between superimposed sheets of the panel and is soldered to an exposed base member of a folded metal terminal construction mounted in the connector housing. The arrangement is space-consuming, since both the flange and the connector project above the plane of the panel. Soldering of the conductor to the terminal construction is inconvenient.
An object of the present invention is to provide a connector of compact structure on a solar cell panel.
According to the invention, there is provided a solar cell panel having a pair of superimposed plates and at least one solar energy cell sandwiched between the plates. A connector, used in making electrical connection to an external connection member in use of the solar cell, is mounted on the superimposed plates at their periphery. At least one one-piece electrical conductor member has a first end located between the superimposed plates and electrically connected to the solar energy cell and a second end which protrudes from the periphery of the plates and is received and held in a housing of the connector where it constitutes an electrical terminal for making electrical connection with the external connection member in use. It is preferred that the electrical conductor is of ribbon-like or strip shape. Typically there are two such conductor members, providing terminals of opposite polarity in the connector housing.
This construction permits a compact and simple connector to be provided at the periphery of the panel.
Preferably, for a compact arrangement, the one-piece electrical conductor member, or each such electrical member, is bent twice, outside the superimposed plates, first to extend in a first direction which is the thickness direction of the superimposed members and secondly to extend in a second direction substantially parallel to an edge of the panel, so as to constitute a pair of parallel spaced terminals of the connector extending in the second direction.
A bypass diode may easily be incorporated, in the housing of the connector, between the two conductors.
Preferably, for locking of the conductor member, or each conductor member, the housing has a locking structure that engages the electrical conductor member and holds the electrical conductor member in its longitudinal position in the housing.